Before the Light
by YunJaeRLJ
Summary: "Apa Jaejoong dan Seung Hyun menjalin hubungan ?"/ "Aku tak tahu, tapi mereka cukup dekat. Entahlah mereka sering pergi berdua dan kemarin mereka tidur dalam satu kamar."/ "Dia bukan anak dan istriku. Aku hanya punya satu tunangan yaitu Jaejoong."/ YUNJAE/ YAOI/ BOYS LOVE/ CHAP 7/ UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Before The Light (Part 1)**

**Author : RinFe Shaw**

**Cast : Kim Jaejong (25)**

**Jung Yunho (27)**

**Shim Changmin (22)**

**Park Yoochun (26)**

**Kim Junsu (24)**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Sad**

**Rate : M hehe..**

**Disclaimer : Jaejong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

**Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal. Maaf kalo kadang update lama.**

**And the story is begin …**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jaejong hanya diam menatap datar sebuah album yang berada di meja. Namja cantik itu sedang berada di sebuah ruangan, terlihat dengan jelas jejak-jejak air mata di pipi mulusnya. Album foto itu mengingatkan dirinya pada kenangannya bersama mantan tunangannya.

"_Hanya kau yang ada dihatiku, Boo."_

"_Aku merindukanmu, Boo"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu."_

Hatinya berdenyut sakit mengingat hal itu. Masih dengan pandangan datar ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Hancur ! Pintu lemarinya rusak, hampir terlepas. Baju bajunya sobek dan berserakan dimana-mana. Buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak buku, kini berserakan di lantai. Halamannya pun banyak yang sobek dan tidak berbentuk lagi sekarang. Serpihan vas bunga berceceran di lantai. Tidak hanya itu kasur namja cantik itu pun tak kalah berantakan. Kapuk tercecer, sprei yang sudah tak berbentuk. Bercak-bercak darah mengotori spreinya.

"Hyung?" terdengar suara dari seorang namja jangkung dari balik pintu. Cahaya yang berasal dari luar berlomba-lomba memenuhi kamar namja cantik tersebut.

"Pergi !" teriak Jaejong. Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan, rambut yang dulunya sangat halus kini menjadi seperti bulu kucing jalanan yang tak pernah mandi (?). Wajahnya terlihat pucat, terang saja sejak kemarin ia tak mau menyentuh makanannya. Matanya membengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Dan tangannya luka karena terkena benda benda tajam yang dihancurkannya. Jaejong hanya menutup lukanya dengan ikatan kain asal-asalan.

"Pergi ! Jangan mendekat !" Jaejong berteriak histeris, ia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

Namun namja jangkung itu keras kepala, ia menyalakan lampu dan mendekati Jaejong. Kini ia melihat dengan jelas keadaan kamar hyungnya. Benar benar hancur berantakan seperti apa yang dirasakan namja cantik tersebut. Jaejong tetap berdiri mematung di tempatnya, matanya terus menatap album foto yang berada di meja. Entah apa yang sedang ada di pikiran namja cantik itu.

Jaejong mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Bayang-bayang masa lalunya kembali teringat. Jajong mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, matanya bergerak dengan gelisah, gerak geriknya terlihat begitu ketakutan. Dengan tangan gemetar Jaejong mengambil album yang berada di meja dan melemparkannya ke namja tadi. Album itu mengenai tulang pipi namja itu. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa pipi namja itu memerah dan sedikit lecet. Namja itu meringis kesakitan namun tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

Tubuh Jaejong merosot ke bawah. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya erat. Namja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh lututnya. Jaejong menangis dalam diam. Perasaannya benar benar hancur. Hatinya terlalu sakit, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya pun ia tak bisa. Hanya air mata yang semakin lama semakin deras mengalir.

Namja jangkung itu sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat hyungnya seperti ini. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di pipinya akibat lemparan tadi dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan hyungnya. Kemudian namja itu merengkuh Jaejong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah hyung. Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Jadilah Jaejong hyung yang dulu. Jae hyung yang selalu tersenyum. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau ini sangat jelek saat menangis. Jadi tersenyumlah … tersenyumlah untukku hyung. Aku merindukanmu…" Namja itu tak kuasa menahan air mata yang sudah terlalu lama ia tahan.

"Mianhe Minnie-ah." Lirih Jaejong sangat pelan. Tapi masih bisa didengar oleh namja tang dipanggil Minnie tersebut. Mereka berdua tetap berpelukan sambil menangis. Sampai akhirnya Jaejong tertidur di dada bidang namja yang bernama asli Shim Changmin tersebut.

Changmin menggendong Jaejong ala bridal style dan merebahkan namja cantik itu di tempat tidur. Ia mengecup perlahan kening Jaejong lalu turun ke kedua mata Jaejong yang membengkak.

"Tidurlah hyung. Aku tahu kau lelah, jadi besok bangunlah dan tersenyum. Semua orang disini sangat menyayangimu."

Changmin beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Terlihat dengan jelas namja jangkung itu kelelahan. Belum lagi dengan luka di pipinya yang mulai terasa ngilu dan terlihat membiru. Sebelum menutup pintu Changmin memandangi Jaejong dan seluruh sudut kamar hyungnya. Changmin mendesah pelan. Ia akan menyuruh maid membersihkan kamar hyungnya nanti. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan hyungnya, Jae hyung akan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya saat ia merasa tertekan. Dan penyebab hyungnya seperti ini adalah namja yang bermarga Jung itu. Mengingatnya membuat Changmin menjadi emosi. Tangannya menggenggam erat dahan pintu, buku-buku jarinya memutih. Namun segera ia tepis pikirannya sebelum nantinya ia juga akan menghancurkan kamar hyungnya. Yah walaupun kamar hyungnya sudah sangat hancur.

Changmin segera kembali ke kamarnya, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk. Namja itu memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Tiba –tiba bayangan Jaejong melintas di pikirannya, air mukanya menjadi sendu. Changmin sangat sedih dengan apa yang terjadi dengan hyungnya itu. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi dingin saat wajah namja Jung itu ikut-ikutan ada di pikirannya. Oh rupanya adik angkat Jaejong ini memiliki rasa dendam yang tinggi.

'Lihat saja Jung ! cepat atau lambat kau akan merasakan apa yang Jae hyung rasakan' Batin Changmin. Namja jangkung itu pun memejamkan matanya, lama kelamaan namja itu terlelap dengan segudang rasa benci dan amarah karena namja Jung tersebut.

Before The Light

RinFe Shaw

Jaejong mengerjabkan matanya membiasakan dengan ribuan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Ia menghela nafas, kepalanya terasa sakit dan perutnya perih. Ia mencoba duduk di ranjang, lalu memandang sekitarnya. Jaejong mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia menghancurkan kamarnya. Yang Jaejong ingat hanyalah saat ia menangis di pelukan saengnya. Mengingat Changmin, Jaejong kembali teringat dengan perkataan Changmin kemarin. Apa ia berubah sejauh ini ? Apa ia benar-benar telah menyusahkan orang lain ? Apa ia bisa kembali menjadi Kim Jaejong yang dulu ?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Jaejong pusing dan mual. Akhirnya Jaejong memutuskan untuk berbaring kembali dan memejamkan matanya. Suasana pun kembali hening, sampai sebuah suara ketukan pintu membuat Jaejong membuka mata. Lalu masuklah Changmin bersama dua maid yang berjalan di belakangnya. Changmin datang dengan setelan jasnya, rupanya ia berniat untuk berangkat ke kantor.

"Hyung ? Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu, makanlah. Kau belum makan sejak kemarin." Changmin meletakkan nampan di meja nakas. Namun seperti biasa, Jaejong hanya diam pandangannya lurus ke langit-langit kamar.

Changmin memberi isyarat pada dua maid tadi untuk membersihkan kamar Jaejong. Setelah selesai dua maid tadi keluar kamar, memberi privasi kepada kakak beradik tersebut. Changmin mengecup kening Jaejong dan berlalu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Changmin merasakan pergelangan tangannya di pegang (kok jadi horror begini?). Ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Wae hyung ?" Tanyanya dengan lembut. Jaejong mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada bantal.

"Tanganku luka, suapi hyung Minne-ah." Pinta Jaejong dengan senyuman yang hampir satu tahun tak pernah terlihat.

Changmin ingin sekali berteriak , akhirnya ia bisa melihat Jaejong tersenyum kembali. Dengan semangat Changmin mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kaki Jaejong. Ia mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan dan menaruhnya di pangkuan. Changmin mengambil sesendok nasi dan mencelupkannya ke dalam sup, lalu menyuapkan ke mulut Jaejong.

"Hyung tersenyumlah lagi seperti tadi." Ucap Changmin yang sukses membuat Jaejong hampir tersedak.

"Ayolah hyung kau terlihat cantik saat tersenyum" pinta Changmin lagi.

Jaejong terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Changmin, "Aku ini tampan, harus berapa kali aku katakan." Kata Jaejong sambil menjepit hidung Changmin .

'Tuhan bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu ? Aku ingin Jae hyung selalu tersenyum seperti saat ini. Aku minta tolong lupakan ingatan Jae hyung tentang namja itu hanya untuk hari ini saja. Aku ingin melihat Jae hyung tersenyum sepanjang hari ini.' Batin Changmin.

Akhirnya Jaejong selesai sarapan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sarapan pagi ini dengan candaan. Changmin melihat jam tangan yang ada di pergelangannya. "Hyung aku harus berangkat, mandilah kau bau tahu !" ucap Changmin sambil berlari pergi sebelum ia mendapat elusan sayang dari Jaejong.

"Ya !" teriak Jaejong. Changmin mendengar teriakan Jaejong dari luar kamar hanya tersenyum kecil. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang paling indah. Ia berharap semoga kebahagiaan di pagi ini tak pernah berakhir.

Setelah kepergiaan Changmin, Jaejong segera turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan memandang ke cermin. Jaejong menatap pantulan dirinya dan baru menyadari kalau dirinya terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Baiklah Kim Jaejong ! Ini saatnya kau melupakan namja brengsek itu dan melanjutkan hidupmu." Ucap Jaejong. Ia merendam dirinya di bathtub dengan aroma bunga lily yang disukainya. Oke baiklah, biarkan uri umma mendapat privasinya terlebih dahulu. Kita akan melihat bagaimana keadaan Changmin di kantornya.

"Minra-shi, tolong bawakan aku jadwal hari ini dan panggilkan Yoochun ke ruanganku." Ucap Changmin pada bawahannya.

Hari ini Changmin akan sibuk, dapat dilihat dari betapa sibuknya Changmin membaca hasil laporan bawahannya. Meja kerjanya dipenuhi dengan kertas map yang membuat Changmin hampir gila. Tinta pulpennya bisa-bisa habis hanya untuk menandatangani kertas-kertas sialan itu. Changmin menghela nafas, ia melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. Terlihat dengan jelas raut lelah di wajah direktur muda ini.

Tok … tok … tok …

"Ne masuk." Jawab Changmin dengan suara agak keras.

"Jeosonghamnida sajangnim, saya membawakan jadwal anda hari ini dan Yoochun-shi sebentar lagi akan kesini. Beliau sedang menangani klien." Kata yeoja berambut pendek itu sambil menyerahkan map kepada Changmin. Namja jangkung itu meneliti sebentar jadwalnya hari ini. Setelah merasa tidak ada yang aneh lalu Changmin menutup kembali map tersebut.

"Geure, Minra-shi. Kau bisa pergi dan melanjutkan tugasmu." Ucap Changmin, setelah membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekertarisnya segera kembali ke ruangannya.

Tak berselang lama setelah Minra pergi Yoochun masuk. "Wae Minnie-ah ?"

"Hyung aku butuh bantuan." Ucap Changmin seraya memasang wajah memelasnya. Yoochun mendengus,

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Jae hyung ? Bagaimana kabarnya ?" Yoochun duduk di sofa dan mengambil setoples cookies yang disana.

"Ne, senyuman Jae hyung kembali. Dan Yah ! Park Yoochun ! Letakkan toples itu, itu milikku !"

"Jeongmal ? Jae hyung-ie tersenyum lagi. Wuaahhh itu hebat. Kau apakan dia Min-ah ?" Yoochun berteriak heboh lalu berlari ke meja Changmin dan duduk di kursi.

"Dia menangis sambil memelukku sampai dia tertidur." Ucap Changmin sendu. Dan sepertinya Changmin sudah melupakan masalah cookies tadi.

"Aku akan membunuh Jung itu kalau aku bertemu dengannya." Ucap Yoochun berapi-api.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin hyung mencarikan keberadaan Jung Yunho itu dan selidiki mengapa ia membatalkan pertunangannya dengan hyungku."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa namja itu pergi dua hari sebelum pernikahannya. Tapi yang jelas kalau aku jadi Jung Yunho aku tak akan pernah menyiakkan namja cantik dan sexy seperti Jae hyung." Ucap Yoochun sambil membayangkan bagaimana dirinya akan menikah dengan Jaejong.

Pletak …

"Aww ! Yah Shim Changmin !"

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu ! Aku tak akan menyerahkan hyungku pada playboy sepertimu." Ucap Changmin sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Kau tidak lapar Changmin-ah ?"

"Ah, ne aku lapar kajja kita makan siang bersama. Dan hyung harus mentraktirku." Changmin menarik tangan Yoochun keluar ruangan.

"Mwo ? Kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu ?"

"Karena kau hyungku. Hehe"

"Yah ! Kau !"

**TBC sodara-sodara**

**Annyeong saya author newbie disini dan ini gak bisa dibilang kalau ini adalah ff perdana saya. Karena sebenarnya saya itu sudah lama menulis ff tapi baru kali ini saya nge-publish. Mohon kerjasamanya yaa.. Review please.. nerima kritik saran kok. Tapi jangan ada flame atau bash yaa …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Kim Jaejo****o****ng (25)**

**Jung Yunho (27)**

**Shim Changmin (22)**

**Park Yoochun (26)**

**Kim Junsu (24)**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Sad**

**Rate : M hehe..**

**Disclaimer : Jaejo****o****ng is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

**Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal. Maaf kalo kadang update lama.**

**And the story is begin …**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

_"__Mwo ? Kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu ?" _

_"__Karena kau hyungku. Hehe"_

_"__Yah ! Kau !"_

**.**

**Before the Light (Part 2)**

**.**

**.**

Suara musik terdengar yang begitu memekakkan telinga dan asap rokok yang berhembus disana-sini, tak membuat seorang namja itu terusik. Tiga orang wanita berpakaian minim yang sedari tadi mengganggunya pun tidak dipedulikan olehnya sama sekali. Ini adalah gelas ke 12-nya semenjak dua jam lalu ia menapakkan kakinya disini. Changmin menggertakkan giginya, kepalanya terasa panas. Perasaannya membludak. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan perkataan Yoochun semalam. Rasa benci, marah, kesal berkumpul jadi satu dikepalanya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Flashback_**

_._

_Brakkk.._

_Yoochun mendobrak pintu ruangan Changmin dan berjalan tergesa-gesa ke meja kerja Changmin._

_"__Min-ah !"_

_"__Haishh tidak usah berteriak kita hanya berjarak satu meter hyung. Wae ? Kau hampir membuatku game over."_

_"__Shim ! Itu tidak penting ! Aku baru saja mendapat kabar tentang Jung Yunho." Mendengar nama Jung Yunho, Changmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Tatapannya menjadi dingin, jantungnya bergemuruh keras, tangannya mengepal karena emosi._

_"__Jung Yunho telah menikah ! Ia menikah dengan Go Ahra ! Dan sek__a__rang mereka ada di Jepang." Changmin terhenyak, nafasnya memburu karena emosi. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh namja itu._

_"__Sialnya aku tak tahu kalau selama ini aku tak tahu kalau ia ada disana. Kalau aku tahu, aku tak perlu membayar mahal detektif di London untuk mencarinya."_

_"__Arghhh kau tahu betapa …" Yoochun terdiam menatap Changmin, ia mengerutkan keningnya._

_"__Min-ah gwaenchanayo ?" _

_"__Jadi selama ini dia menghilang karena menikah. Cihh .. Bisa-bisanya dia bahagia diatas penderitaan hyung-ku dan membuatnya hampir gila." _

_"__Min … tapi Jung Yunh-"_

_"__Cukup ! Terima kasih telah membantuku hyung. Kau bisa keluar, aku ingin sendiri."_

_"__Tapi Min__,__Jung-"_

_"__Hyung ! Aku tidak ingin mendengar namanya lagi. Jangan suruh orang untuk mencariku, dan katakan pada Jae hyung aku pulang terlambat."_

_Srett .._

_Changmin beranjak dari duduknya. Emosinya tak bisa terbendung lebih lama lagi. Ia lebih baik pergi dari situ daripada melimpahkan salahnya pada Yoochun. Batas kesabarannya makin menipis. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan namja Jung itu lagi. Demi Tuhan ! Jung Yunho menikah dengan Go Ahra dan meninggalkan hyungnya tepat dua hari sebelum pernikahan mereka tanpa penjelasan apapun._

**_End of flashabck_**

.

.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sekarang bagaimana caranya ia akan memberi tahukan Jaejoong tentang ini ? Bahkan ia tak sanggup kembali melihat wajah hyung-nya. Bagaimana kalau nantinya keadaan hyungnya malah menjadi buruk ? Baru tadi pagi hyungnya tersenyum ia tak bisa begitu saja membuat senyuman hyungnya hilang lagi.

Changmin mengambil handphonenya di saku celana dan menghubungi sekertarisnya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tak mau membuat keadaan makin memburuk.

"Minra-shi siapkan dua tiket pesawat untuk ke Jepang tiga hari lagi. Alih perusahaan akan kuserahkan pada Yoochun untuk sementara. Setelah Siwon hyung kembali perusahaan akan dipegang olehnya. Aku mungkin akan pergi agak lama."

"Tapi sajangnim belum ada persetujuan dari-"

"Tak ada bantahan. Aku ingin tiket itu sampai di rumahku besok pagi." Ucap Changmin mutlak. Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang telepon.

"Ne sajangnim."

.

.

RinFe Shaw

Before the Light

.

.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara dari tangga.

"Darimana saja kau ?"

Changmin tersentak. Jae hyung belum tidur ? Huh ! Sekarang ia terlihat seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Apa kau masih mau menggunakan alasan yang sama ? Meeting huh ? Aku tadi ke kantormu mengantarkan makan malam, karena kupikir kau akan lembur dan tidak pulang. Tapi sekertarismu bilang kau pergi dari sore tadi." Jaejoong menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Changmin menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak mau melihat kemarahan hyungnya. "Mianhe hyung aku tadi ke rumah Chunie hyung."

"Yoochun tidak dirumah. Kau pergi ke bar ?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kudengar kau memesan dua tiket untuk ke Jepang."

"H-hyung kau tau darimana ?" Oke ! Ini mulai tidak beres. Changmin mulai was-was, takut hyungnya tau kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak penting aku tahu darimana." Suasana hening, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga. Changmin tetap di tempatnya, ia tahu Jaejoong pasti marah padanya. Saat berada di anak tangga teratas Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biarkan dia bahagia dengan hidup barunya Min-ah. Aku baik-baik saja."

DEG

Changmin membelakkan matanya. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia tahu betul apa yang sedang dibicarakan hyungnya. Ia melihat bahu hyungnya agak bergetar, ia tahu hyungnya pasti menangis. Dengan langkah yang buru-buru ia menaiki tangga.

Grep

Changmin merengkuh bahu Jaejoong dan menyandarkan kepala Jaejoong di dadanya. Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung rapuh Jaejoong. Bahu Jaejong bergetar halus, terdengar isakan lirih dari bibir plum-nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong merasa sudah agak tenang. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Changmin. Jaejoong makin menyerukkan wajahnya di dada bidang Changmin. Changmin menumpukan dagunya diatas kepala Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya mengecup lembut rambut almond hyungnya. Namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Changmin.

"Kau bau alkohol Minie-ah." Changmin tersenyum geli. Dalam sekali sentakan ia kembali merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhe hyung, aku takkan mengulanginya lagi. I promise." Jaejoong tersenyum dalam pelukan adik sepupunya.

"Wonie hyung akan pulang ke Korea lusa. Kau membuatku menangis, sekarang aku tampak jelek." Jaejoong mengurucutkan bibirnya merajuk pada Changmin.

Changmin terkekeh geli, hyungnya ini memang sangat centil. "Baiklah, satu cup es krim."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dua cup es krim ?" tawar Changmin lagi.

Jaejoong makin tak mengerti, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Changmin yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hahh… Tiga cup es krim vanilla ?"

"…." Jaejoong masih bungkam.

"Arra ! Lima cup es krim segala rasa !"

Ah Jaejoong mulai mengerti. Changmin sedang menyogoknya dengan bercup-cup es krim saat ia marah Changmin.

"Kau pikir aku akan kuat makan lima cup es krim huh ?" Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Changmin dengan kesal.

"Awww.. appo. Keure ! Berapapun yang- ah ani, apapun yang hyung minta selama sehari kedepan akan kuturuti semua." Jaejoong melebarkan kedua matanya. Jarang-jarang adik sepupunya ini mau menuruti keinginannya selama seharian penuh.

"Jinjja ?"

"Um !"

Jaejoong membalikkan badan Changmin menjadi membelakanginya. Changmin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Ia hendak protes, namun tiba-tiba lengan Jaejoong melingkar dilehernya. Sontak Changmin langsung berpegangan pada pinggiran tangga. Ingat ! Mereka masih berada di tangga.

"Nah sekarang gendong aku sampai ke kamar. Dan temani aku sampai aku tertidur." Pinta Jaejoong dengan semangatnya.

Changmin menghela nafasnya. Hahh … Inilah resikonya kalau ia mengatakan akan menuruti permintaan si pawang gajah yang satu ini. "Baiklah," Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat reaksi adik sepupu kesayangannya ini.

.

.

RinFe Shaw

Before the Light

.

.

"Kau memasak apa hyung ?" Changmin menghampiri hyungnya yang sedang sibuk di counter dapur mengiris sesuatu.

"Nasi goreng." Jawab singkat Jaejoong.

Changmin paham Jaejoong tidak pernah suka dengan orang yang mengganggu acara masaknya. Ia ingat bagaimana Yoochun dilempar panci oleh Jaejoong saat tak sengaja merusak makanan yang sudah dibuatnya. Ia sendiri juga pernah kena pukulan sendok sayur oleh Jaejoong karena seenaknya mencicipi makanan yang baru saja selesai dimasak Jaejoong.

Jadi Changmin memutuskan lebih tidak mengganggu Jaejoong yang sedang memasak. Ia berjalan ke kulkas. Lari pagi membuatnya haus. Changmin hendak membuka pintu kulkas namun gerakannya terhenti. Foto Jaejoong, dirinya dan Yunho tertempel di pintu kulkas. Foto itu diambil dua tahun lalu saat hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho baik-baik saja. Saat ia pertama kali melihat foto ini tertempel di pintu kulkas ia marah pada Jaejoong karena Jaejoong memasang foto saat dirinya belum siap difoto.

"Buang saja kalau kau tak suka itu disitu. Aku baru sadar kalau aku juga terlihat aneh disitu. Lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu peduli mau kau apakan benda itu."

Changmin terhenyak mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Matanya melebar terkejut. Ia menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Dulu Jaejoong memohon padanya sampai hampir menangis hanya untuk membiarkan foto itu terpajang disana. Dan ia harus menerima jitakkan dari Yunho dikepalanya karena membuat princess-nya menangis.

"H-hyung …"

"Kau mau jamur atau udang ? Nasi gorengnya kubuat pedas tak apa kan ?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menghindari tatapan Changmin yang membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

TING TONG ..

Huh … Jaejoong bernafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari situasi canggung tadi. Changmin sudah keluar dari dapur. Jaejoong mematikkan kompornya, lalu berjalan ke kulkas. Ia menatap sejenak foto yang tertempel disana. Jaejoong ingat dua tahun lalu diwaktu yang sama dan ditempat yang sama pula seperti di foto itu Yunho melamarnya.

Jaejoong menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya. Saat tangannya meraih handle pintu kulkas, ia tertegun. Ia baru sadar kalau selama ini cincin yang Yunho berikan saat itu masih tersemat indah di jari lentiknya. Dulu saat ia merindukan Yunho ia menatap cincin itu sambil membayangkan wajah Yunho hingga ia terlelap.

Tapi sekarang rasa itu seolah-olah sudah habis. Ia sudah mati rasa dengan Yunho. Tak ada rasa cinta, marah, kesal, sedih ataupun kecewa. Jaejoong seperti tak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Yunho walaupun kenangan manisnya terkadang berseliweran dipikirannya.

Jaejoong melepaskan cincin itu dan juga foto yang tertempel di kulkasnya membuat bekas lem di kulkasnya. Ia membuang kedua benda itu di tempat sampah. Dengan segera ia mengambil bahan yang dibutuhkannya di dalam kulkas dan meneruskan acara masaknya. Tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata menatapnya.

Changmin yang tadi membukakan pintu-yang ternyata tamunya adalah Park Yoochun itu-buru-buru kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil minum yang belum sempat diminumnya tadi. Mereka tahu bagaimana perjuangan Jaejoong untuk bangkit setahun terakhir ini. Dan itu tidaklah mudah. Kim's Corp sempat down karena Jaejoong yang absen hampir selama sebulan. Untung saja Changmin datang dari London begitu tahu keadaan Jaejoong dan perusahaannya. Dengan sedikit bantuan Yoochun, Changmin membuat Kim's Corp kembali berjaya meskipun harus kehilangan kontraknya dengan Jung's Corp. Dan lagi mereka harus memanggil puluhan psikiater dan membawa Jaejoong keluar masuk rumah sakit karena percobaan bunuh dirinya. Changmin hampir saja menyerah jika saat itu Jaejoong tak lagi menampakkan senyumannya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sangat menyayangi hyungnya ini. Pagi itu Jaejong menampakkan senyumannya lagi. Dan Changmin bersumpah apapun itu siapapun itu yang membuat Jaejoong bersedih lagi ia pasti akan menyingkirkannya.

.

.

.

**TBC kawan-kawan**

**.**

**.**

**Oke dari chap 1 sampe chap ini aku emang gak masukkin YunJae moment nya, tapi ntar d chap selanjutnya aku janji aku banyakin deh YunJae moment nya. Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin makasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas dukungan dari kalian semua. Dan aku akan berusaha biar ff ini akan terus berlanjut sampe tamat setamat-tamatnya.**

**Big thanks to : BooBear1013, aprilyarahmadani, rinatya12JOYerYJS, Reanelisabeth, Clein cassie, chantycassie, and my precious silent reader.**

**Review please …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Kim Jaej****o****ong (25)**

**Jung Yunho (27)**

**Shim Changmin (22)**

**Park Yoochun (26)**

**Kim Junsu (24)**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Sad**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Jaejo****o****ng is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

**Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal. **

**And the story is begin …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

_._

_._

_Changmin hampir saja menyerah jika saat itu Jaejo__o__ng tak lagi menampakkan senyumannya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sangat menyayangi hyungnya ini. Pagi itu Jaejo__o__ng menampakkan senyumannya lagi. Dan Changmin bersumpah apapun itu siapapun itu yang membuat Jaejo__o__ng bersedih lagi ia pasti akan menyingkirkannya._

.

.

**Before the Light (Part 3)**

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali mata indahnya melirik ke arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Tubuh rampingnya menyelinap diantara kerumunan manusia. Keringat mengalir membasahi dahinya. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan.

Hahh… ia terlambat setengah jam. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersenyum sumringah saat melihat punggung seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, hyungnya kakak kandung dari Changmin. Dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa, Jaejoong memanggil namja itu.

"Wonie hyung !" Namja yang dipanggil membalikkan badanya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, ia sedang kesal sekarang. Karena namja cantik ini ia harus berdiri menunggu Jaejoong selama setengah jam. Belum lagi tatapan ajhuma-ajhuma yang genit membuatnya jengah.

Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih mengatur nafasnya sambil menyeret koper. "Kau terlambat setengah jam, sayang."

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Huh .. ia benci seperti ini. Suara bass serta tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. "Mianhe hyung jalanan macet. Kau marah kepadaku ?"

Namja tampan yang dipanggil Wonie itu memutar bola matanya malas. Hahh .. ia menghembuskan nafas. Bagaimana ia bisa marah pada namja cantik ini ? Bagaimana ia bisa marah dengan cinta pertamanya ? Ya ! Siwon pernah jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong namun ia harus menanggung sakit dihatinya. Ia harus sadar posisinya dan posisi Jaejoong, belum lagi hati Jaejoong sepertinya butuh sedikit 'waktu luang'.

Grepp..

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Siwon memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri. Jaejoong terkikik geli, sedetik kemudian ia membalas pelukan Siwon dengan tidak kalah eratnya.

"Dasar gajah bodoh ! Bagaimana mungkin aku marah padamu ? Tapi secangkir kopi sepertinya tidak buruk, aku agak lelah." Ucap Siwon gemas.

"Keure ! Kajja, aku akan mentraktirmu." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon dan membalikkan badannya sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon.

Brukk…

Jaejoong tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang didepannya. Untung saja dengan cepat Siwon menangkap lengan Jaejoong agar tidak jatuh. Namun sepertinya namja yang ditabraknya bernasib sangat buruk. Ia jatuh terjengkang kebelakang.

"Arghhh…" Namja itu berteriak saat pantatnya dengan cukup keras menghantam kerasnya lantai.

"Aigoo mianhe.. sungguh aku tak sengaja." Jaejoong menundukkan badannya meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Yah ! Kau tidak lihat apa …"

Namja yang ditabraknya tiba-tiba menghentikkan omelannya saat melihat wajah Jaejoong. Namja itu menyerutkan keningya. Rasanya ia kenal dengan dengan postur tubuh orang yang menabrak dirinya.

"Kau …"

Jaejoong juga ikut-ikutan mengertukan keningnya. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat wajah ini sebelumnya tapi dimana ya ?

"Kim Jaejoong, kan ?" Namja itu bertanya memastikan kalau ia tak salah lihat.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap aneh pada namja yang ditabraknya. Jangan-jangan namja yang di depannya ini adalah stalker nya atau namja ini berniat melakukan hal-hal buruk padanya.

"Aku Choi Seung Hyun, kau ingat ?" Seung Hyun menatap penuh harap pada Jaejoong. Sementara yang ditatap sedang berpikir keras.

Choi Seung Hyun ?

Seung Hyun ?

Seung Hyun-ah ?

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat dirinya ingat siapa Seung Hyun. "Kyaaa ! Kau Seung Hyunie ? Kau benar-benar Seung Hyunie ?" Jaejoong berteriak layaknya seorang fangirl yang bertemu idolanya. Sontak semua orang dibandara meliriknya dan berpikir 'namja cantik itu baik-baik saja kan ?'

"Ne, aku Seung Hyun Jae-ah. Kau …."

Ucapan Seung Hyun terpotong saat Jaejoong dengan semangatnya menerjang tubuhnya dengan pelukkan. Untung saja ia tidak terjatuh kebelakang. Ia terkekeh, Jaejoong tidak berubah rupanya. Seung Hyun membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan senang hati. Siwon memutar bola matanya malas. Hahhh… ia dilupakkan saat ini. Seung Hyun hendak berkata sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi saat melihat seseorang dibelakang Jaejoong. Seung Hyun dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Siwon sunbae ?" Siwon adalah sunbaenim Seung Hyun di SMA yang membuatnya harus menginap di rumah sakit karena dirinya kalah saat menjadi lawan Siwon di turnamen karate.

"Sudah selesai ? Aku jadi seperti obat nyamuk disini." kata Siwon.

"Ah mianhe sunbae." Seung Hyun tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Haha gwaenchana. Aku hanya bercanda, mau ke café bersamaku ? Kutraktir kalian." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum hangat. Seung Hyun mengangguk, sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan mereka berlalu dari sana.

.

.

RinFe Shaw

Before the Light

.

.

Sementara itu disisi lain seorang namja tampan bermata musang sedang duduk di sebuah café sambil memandang keluar jendela. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah cincin perak yang dibagian dalamnya terdapat ukiran sebuah nama. 'Jung Jaejoong'. Namja tampan itu menutup matanya. Rasa bersalah mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Rasa menyesal membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

Satu tahun yang lalu dirinya meninggalkan orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya. Ia meninggalkan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi alasan ia hidup. Dan parahnya lagi ia meninggalkannya dua hari sebelum pernikahannya dengan namja itu. Benar-benar bodoh bukan ?

Kini ia kembali berharap namja cantik itu memaafkannya. Berharap namja cantik itu mau kembali padanya setelah apa yang dilakukannya. Berharap masih ada celah didalam hati namja itu agar ia bisa kembali dan menebus semua kesalahannya.

Kring …

Bel yang terpasang di pintu café itu berbunyi menandakan seseorang masuk kedalam café itu. Yunho tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Kepalanya sudah penuh dengan bayang-bayang seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Vanilla latte dan satu honey pancake." Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara.

Yunho terpaku di tempatnya. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia membisu. Setelah satu tahun lamanya akhirnya ia mendengar suara lembut yang dirindukannya ini. Mata musangnya menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat malaikatnya, Jaejoong-nya di meja yang tak jauh darinya. Jantungnya berdekat kencang, sampai ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya di kepala. Rasa rindu itu makin menjadi-jadi.

Dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar Yunho berjalan menuju meja Jaejoong. Rasa rindunya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Ia ingin segera merengkuh Jaejoong kepelukannya dan mengucapkan betapa ia merindukan dan mencintai namja itu. Sesampainya dimeja namja cantik itu. Yunho merasa hatinya seperti dihantam batu besar. Ia melihat dengan jelas Jaejoong dan Seung Hyun sedang berpegangan tangan.

"Joongie ?" lirih Yunho.

.

.

**Tbc guys …**

**.**

**.**

**Oke aku tahu, ini pendek banget trus nggantung. Tapi sayangnya cuman ini yang terlintas di pikiran aku. **

**Dan aku minta maaf, kalo di chap ini aku masukki YunJae moment nya cuman dikit. **

**.**

**Big thanks to : BooBear1013, aprilyarahmadani, rinatya12JOYerYJS, Reanelisabeth, Clein cassie, chantycassie, , ruixi1, Mami Fate Kamikaze, gothiclolita89, boobearchangkyu, ShinJiWoo920202, and my precious silent reader. Maaf aku belum bisa bales review kalian satu satu. **

**.**

**Review please….**

**.**

**Oh ya, baca juga ff aku yang baru yah The Glass Feet, itu ff remake dari novel yang judulnya "The Girl With Glass Feet" karya Ali Shaw. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Kim Jaejong (25)**

**Jung Yunho (27)**

**Shim Changmin (22)**

**Park Yoochun (26)**

**Kim Junsu (24)**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Sad**

**Rate : M hehe..**

**Disclaimer : Jaejong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

**Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal. Maaf kalo kadang update lama.**

**And the story is begin …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

.

.

.

_Dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar Yunho berjalan menuju meja Jaejoong. Rasa rindunya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Ia ingin segera merengkuh Jaejoong kepelukannya dan mengucapkan betapa ia merindukan dan mencintai namja itu. Sesampainya dimeja namja cantik itu. Yunho merasa hatinya seperti dihantam batu besar. Ia melihat dengan jelas Jaejoong dan Seung Hyun berpegangan tangan._

_"__Joongie ?" lirih Yunho._

_._

_._

**Before the Light (Part 3)**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terhenyak kaget menatap Yunho. Jantungnya bergemuruh. Air matanya hampir saja lolos jika saja ia tak mengendalikan persaannya. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap dingin Yunho. Ia harus kuat, ia tak boleh menunjukkan air matanya di depan orang yang hampir menghancurkan hidupnya. Jaejoong harus bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa hidup baik-baik saja tanpa Yunho.

"Ah Yunho-shi." Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada datar. Siwon menatap cemas pada Jaejoong, takut Jaejoong melakukan hal diluar batas.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti. Orang yang didepanya seperti bukan Jaejoong yang ia kenal. Jaejoong tak akan berkata sedingin itu pada orang lain. Jaejoong tak pernah menggunakan embel-embel saat memanggil namanya. Tapi bukankah roda itu berputar Jung-shi ?

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya. Melepaskan genggamannya pada Seung Hyun. Tangannya agak bergetar menahan emosi. Namun ia harus bersabar, banyak hal yang harus terbalaskan disini. Jaejoong tersenyum miring.

"Kau tak datang bersama wanita itu ?" Jaejong menaikkan alisnya. Yunho tahu betul siapa yang sedang dibicarakan Jaejoong. Go Ahra.

"Aku sudah menceraikannya, Jae" Jaejong agak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Si Jung itu menceraikannya ? Bukankah dulu Yunho meninggalkan Jaejong karena wanita itu ? Namun keterkejutannya segera ditutupi dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Jangan panggil aku seolah-olah kita pernah berhubungan Yunho-shi." Kata Jaejoong dengan dingin. Tangannya agak bergetar dan ia merasa hatinya sakit say mengucapkan hal itu.

DEG

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar hal itu. Rasa sesak itu menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Yunho seperti kaku.

"Oh jadi wanita itu pergi setelah puas menghancurkan sesuatu disini." Jaejong memandang sinis Yunho.

Yunho tahu, hati Jaejong yang hancur disini. Rasa bersalah makin melebar di hatinya. Dulu ia bersumpah akan mencelakai siapapun yang menyakiti Jaejong. Tapi jika itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Apa yang harus Yunho lakukan.

"Jae, maafkan-"

"Tak perlu meminta maaf. Kau membuang waktumu. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu walaupun kau memintanya sampai ribuan kali." Jaejong segera berlalu dari sana. Ia meninggalkan Yunho yang terpaku di tempatnya. Jaejong kini sudah berubah. Dan ini semua karenanya.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur Yunho-shi kau memang sudah keterlaluan." Kali ini Siwon angkat bicara.

"H-hyung aku benar-benar minta-"

"Sama seperti Jaejong, tak perlu meminta maaf, kau membuang waktumu. Aku tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa rencanamu Jung? Kau meninggalkannya dan sekarang kau kembali. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu mendekati Jaejong lagi. Dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang. Dan aku tak akan pernah memaafkan seseorang yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu ! Camkan itu Jung Yunho !" Setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya Siwon segera pergi dari café itu menyusul Jaejong.

Seung Hyun tersenyum sinis, "Mungkin dulu kau menang Jung, tapi kali ini aku yang menang. Jaejong bersamaku sekarang."

Sebenarnya Seung Hyun adalah rival Yunho. Namja itu berniat merebut Jaejong darinya. Tapi kemudian Seung Hyung tiba-tiba menghilang saat hari kelulusan. Dan saat itu Yunho memutuskan untuk menjaga dan melindungi Jaejong. Namun dirinya mengingkari hal itu.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Rahangnya mengeras, giginya bergemeletuk. Matanya menatap nyalang Seung Hyun. "Takkan kubiarkan Jaejong jatuh ditangan kotormu itu !"

"Dan aku juga tak akan membiarkan Jaejong jatuh ditangan seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya." Seung Hyun tersenyum miring. Ia segera berlalu dari café itu sebelum membisikkan Yunho sesuatu.

_"__Aku tak yakin Jaejong akan memaafkanmu setelah apa yang kau perbuat. Tapi yang jelas akan kupastikan Jaejoong jatuh ke tanganku.'_

Apakah ini sudah terlambat ? Apakah hati Jaejoong benar-benar sudah tertutup rapat ? Tidakkah ada sedikit celah untuknya ? Bisakah Jaejong kembali padanya ? Yunho memijit pelipisnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak teratur karena namja cantik itu.

Mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali itu tidaklah mudah. Yunho tahu itu. Tapi Yunho tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan Jaejoong. Ia harus bisa membayar kepedihan Jaejoong selama ini. Ini belum terlambat. Jaejong masih memiliki celah untuknya. Jaejong bisa kembali padanya. Yunho mencoba menyemangati dirinya.

.

.

RinFe Shaw

Before the Light

.

.

Jaejong memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggiran sungai Han. Ia tidak peduli dengan ponselnya yang terus berbunyi sedari tadi. Hyungnya terus menerus menghubungi dirinya sedari tadi. Masa bodoh dengan hyungnya, biarkan hyungnya naik taksi saja.

Jaejong memandang keluar jendela. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya dan Yunho. Jaejong akan kesini setiap kali ini mendapat masalah. Jaejoong akan berdiam diri di dalam mobil sampai perasaannya tenang. Namun tidak dengan Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu akan duduk dipinggiran sungai Han saat perasaannya senang.

Jaejong tersenyum kecut saat ia menyadari bahwa dirinya masih mengingat jelas kebiasaan Yunho. Yunho tak suka makanan pedas. Yunho juga tak menyukai makanan yang terlalu manis. Yunho tak menyukai bau parfum wanita karena menurutnya itu berbau aneh dan menyengat. Yunho juga berjanji padanya bahwa ia tak pernah meninggalkannya.

"Tapi ia mengingkarinya." Lirih Jaejong entah pada siapa.

Air mata itu pun tak terbendung lagi. Akhirnya pertahanannya pun runtuh. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia masih mencintai Yunho. Namja tampan itu tak berubah, malah semakin tampan. Jaejoong sempat merasa bahagia saat melihat Yunho lagi. Jaejong tak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia merindukan Yunho. Ia ingin Yunho merengkuh tubuhnya dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta dan rindu ditelinganya. Namun mengingat perlakuan Yunho setahun yang lalu membuat hal itu hanya sebuah angan-angan.

Jaejong memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada jok mobilnya. Air mata masih mengalir dipipinya. Pikirannya melayang pada pertemuannya dengan Yunho beberapa saat yang lalu. Suara bass itu tak berubah. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih kekar, wajahnya terlihat tampan dan berkarisma. Namun sorotan matanya berubah. Jaejong dapat melihat dengan jelas kerinduan dan juga luka didalam mata Yunho.

Jaejong tak mengerti dengan sikap Yunho. Dulu namja tampan itu mencintainya seolah-olah hanya dirinya alasan mengapa namja tampan itu hidup. Lalu dengan mudahnya namja brengsek itu mengahancurkan hidupnya. Dan sekarang namja itu kembali hadir di dalam hidupnya. Merusak kembali perasaan yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa.

Jaejong mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di dash board mobil dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Yeoboseo."

"…."

"Minie-ah, kau dikantor?"

"…"

"Arra, mau makan siang denganku ?"

"…"

"Aku meninggalkannya dibandara bersama Seung Hyun."

"…"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti."

"…"

"Kutunggu di Cassie Café."

"…"

"Nado."

.

.

RinFe Shaw

Before the Light

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa hyung ? Aku sudah menghabiskan lima piring spaghetti dan kau belum saja berbicara sepatah kata pun ? Helooooo, hyungku yang manis ini kenapa sih ?"

"Apa tiket pesawatnya sudah hangus ?" Jaejong menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"M-mwo ? Kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu ? Tentu saja sudah hangus. Ada masalah ?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya lagi saat dibandara tadi."

Changmin terhenyak, namun ia hanya diam menunggu Jaejong melanjutkan ceritanya. Didalam hatinya sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membunuh namja Jung itu, tapi perasaannya itu ia tahan. Namja Jung itu benar-benar brengsek, apa-apaan setelah meninggalkan hyungnya sekarang namja Jung itu kembali ke kehidupan hyungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan Minie-ah. Hatiku terlalu sakit, tapi juga mencintainya. Aku ingin melupakannya tapi aku tak bisa. Haahhh …."

Changmin bungkam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal yang Jaejong katakan padanya.

"Kau masih mencintainya hyung ?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tau. Aku bingung Minie-ah."

"Apa kau membencinya ?"

"YA ! MENURUTMU SETELAH APA YANG IA LAKUKAN PADAKU, TENTU SAJA AKU ... membencinya."

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tak yakin dengan hal itu."

Jaejong mendengus, hahh kenapa semua ini begitu rumit ? Yunho sudah membuangnya ! Kau harusnya sadar itu Kim Jaejong ! Seharusnya kau tidak akan bisa mencintainya lagi ! Tapi perasaan sial apa ini ?

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Oke. Aku minta maaf kalo chap kemaren itu kependekan. Emang sih, aku sengaja buat pendek biar greget aja. Terus, buat alesan Yunho ninggalin Jaejoong itu ... Silahkan berimajinasi, aku kasi tau alesannya chap depan aja yah.**

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks to : BooBear1013, aprilyarahmadani, rinatya12JOYerYJS, Reanelisabeth, Clein cassie, chantycassie, , ruixi1, Mami Fate Kamikaze, gothiclolita89, boobearchangkyu, ShinJiWoo920202, JeremmyKim, narayejea, ClouDyRyeoRez, Yunjae, 5351, Guest, alby, foreverOTP, and my precious silent reader. Maaf aku belum bisa bales review kalian satu satu.**

**.**

**.**

**Last, review please...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : Kim Jaejo****o****ng (25)**

**Jung Yunho (27)**

**Shim Changmin (22)**

**Park Yoochun (26)**

**Kim Junsu (24)**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Sad**

**Rate : M hehe..**

**Disclaimer : Jaejo****o****ng is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

**Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal. Maaf kalo kadang update lama.**

**And the story is begin …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

.

.

.

_Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. Jaejoong mendengus, hahh kenapa semua ini begitu rumit ? Yunho sudah membuang dirinya ! Kau harusnya sadar itu Kim Jaejoong ! Seharusnya kau tidak akan bisa mencintainya lagi ! Tapi perasaan sial apa ini ?_

.

.

.

**Before the Light (part 5)**

.

.

.

**_Flashback 2 years ago_**

**_._**

"Yunho hyung ijinkan aku ikut yaahhh ?" rengek Changmin sambil menarik lengan Yunho.

"Ani ! Kau akan mengganggu acaraku dengan Jongie." Kata Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televise.

"Yah ! Memangnya apa yang akan hyung lakukan dengan Jongie hyung-ku ? Palingan kau hanya akan membuat hyungie menjadi tahanan kamar kan ?!" Ucap Changmin sewot.

Changmin benar-benar harus ikut liburan kali ini. Sebenarnya Changmin ingin menghindari tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Jessica Jung. Yeoja yang baru saja pindah beberapa hari yang lalu itu sudah membuatnya takut. Bedaknya yang tebal tak mau kalah dengan tebalnya dada yeoja itu.

Bukan masalah yang serius jika yeoja itu menempati rumah sebelah. Toh, sudah bertahun-tahun rumah itu kosong. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah yeoja itu kelewat mesum. Pernah, sewaktu itu Changmin ditinggal sendirian di rumah karena Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang keluar dan si beruang mesum (baca:Yunho) sedang sibuk dengan urusan kantornya. Saat itu Changmin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Saat hendak melepaskan handuknya Changmin mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari belakangnya. And guess what ? Jessica berdiri di belakangnya dengan muka yang merah.

Jujur saja itu menjadi pengalaman terburuk Changmin. Diintip oleh nenek sihir berbedak tebal. Changmin tak bisa membayangkan jika kali ini ia akan ditinggal selama 5 hari. Bisa-bisa ia diperkosa oleh Jessica Jung. Membayangkannya pun Changmin merinding sendiri.

"Aku pulang !" Jaejoong berteriak sambil measuk kedalam rumah.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati kekasihnya berada di rumah. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu kekasih mesumnya itu meminta maaf karena tak bisa menemaninya berbelanja. Tapi mengapa makhluk satu itu bisa berada di sini?

Tak mau berpikir yang tidak segera pergi ke dapur. Segera menaruh belanjaannya lalu beristirahat. Jaejoong membuka lemari kulkas mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan dahaganya. Baru saja Jaejoong mau menuangkan soda ke gelasnya, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Aroma mint segar yang menenangkan masuk kedalam indra penciumannya.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang sambil menyerukkan kepalanya ke leher Jaejoong. Aroma vanilla yang membuat Yunho selalu jatuh pada pesona Jaejoong. Yunho mendengar lenguhan manis saat dirinya dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya pada belakang telinga Jaejoong.

"Bogoshipo Boo," bisik Yunho dengan suara seksinya.

Jaejoong mulai menggeliat di pelukan Yunho. Tak sengaja pantat mulusnya itu menyenggol sesuatu di belakang sana yang membuat Yunho mendesah kecil.

"Aahhh… Kau nakal sekali Boo," ucap Yunho sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Jaejoong.

Tangan Yunho bergerak nakal di dalam sana. Meremas dan mencubit pantat Jaejoong yang seksi, mengundang desahan sensual dari namja cantiknya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan desahan yang keluar. Beruangnya ini sungguh sangat liar.

"Anghh .. Y-Yunh …" Jaejoong mendesah keras saat Yunho menemukan junior kecilnya yang mulai terbangun.

"uunghhh …. jangan...aah...disini... yuniieehhhh." desah jaejoong ketika tangan yunho mulai mengurut junior jaejoong perlahan.

"Sedikit saja." Yunho menciumi leher Jaejoong dan membuat jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya karna kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya.

"ngghhh… Yunie… ssshhh…" Jaejoong terus mendesah, juniornya mengeluarkan precum dan membasahi tangan Yunho yang bergerak naik turun di juniornya.

"Boo, apakah aku harus mempercepat kocokanku ? Aku tahu kau pasti ingin, kan ?" Yunho mempercepat kocokannya ketika merasa junior Jaejoong mulai berkedut.

"Ahhhh Yunieehh akkuu... Ahh ! FUCK !" Jaejoong sudah mencapai klimaks pertamanya, tubuhnya lemas di dalam dekapan yunho.

"Kau lelah Boo ?" Tanya Yunho sambil menjilati telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemas sebagai jawaban, tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar oke ?" Ucap Yunho, lalu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendeongnya ala bridal style, Jaejoong menyembunyukan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho.

Changmin masih berada di depan televisi, ia melihat hyungnya di gendong oleh Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia berani bertaruh setelah ini pasti ia akan mendengar desahan erotis dari dalam kamar hyungnya. Changmin mendengus saat Yunho mengedipkan mata padanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar hyungnya.

"YAH ! Jangan mendesah keras-keras !" teriak Changmin yang membuat wajah Jaejoong merona di pelukkan Yunho.

"Jangan dengarkan iblis itu Boo. Nikmati saja, oke ? Kau pasti akan minta tambah." Bukannya meredakan wajah memerah Jaejoong, ucapan Yunho malah membuat wajahnya tambah memerah.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong perlahan ke atas tempat tidur dan langsung menindihnya. Jaejoong hanya memandang Yunho dengan tatapan sayu menggodanya. Dan itu membuat Yunho makin tambah tak sabar ingin memasuki lubang sempit kekasihnya ini.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Jaejoong, menghembuskan nafas dan menjilatnya hingga Jaejoong menggeliat geli. Yunho menggigit pelan lalu kembali menjilat dan Jaejoong bereaksi dengan memeluk pinggang Yunho dengan kakinya.

"Eungghh.."

"Kelihatannya kau sangat menikmati ini eoh?"

Yunho tersenyum sambil dengan sengaja menggesekkan selangkangan mereka. Jaejoong tentu saja langsung melenguh. Yunho menurunkan tangannya ke bawah untuk membuka resleting celana Jaejoong dalam sekali sentak.

"Sudah berdiri lagi Boo?"

Yunho meremas junior Jaejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong mendesah keras. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan Changmin mendengar atau tidak desahannya, yang Jaejoong inginkan hanya junior Yunho berada dalam dirinya dan menumbuk sweet spot-nya dengan kasar dan brutal.

"Fuck me oppa ~" Ucap Jaejoong menggoda.

Yunho terkekeh pelan namun diam-diam tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Jaejoong hingga terlepas seluruhnya. Matanya berkilat menatap kulit dada Jaejoong yang putih bersih. Dua nipple menggoda mengacung di sana, menantang Yunho untuk menghisapnya. Perut rata Jaejoong yang seksi ditambah dengan abs yang mulai terlihat, uhhh Yunho sudah tak sabar lagi.

"Ah ! Oohh.. Yunhh …"

Jaejoong agak tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yunho meraup nipplenya dengan rakus. Tak hanya itu tangan nakal Yunho mulai mengelus holenya dari luar. Yunho dapat merasakan kerutan-kerutan di hole kekasihnya. Junior Yunho mulai tegang, dengan tidak sabaran Yunho memasukkan dua jarinya memasuki hole Jaejoong.

"Ah! Yunhh.. pe … ohh …lanhh … pelanhh…"

Yunho tak memperdulikan ringisan Jaejoong lagi. Ia segera bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidur. Dengan cekatan Yunho melepas semua baju yang melekat di tubuhnya. Hingga ia dan Jaejoong sama-sama naked.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya melihat junior super besar milik Yunho. Jujur Jaejoong merindukan rasanya mengulum dan mengisap junior Yunho. Karena terlarut dalam pikirannya, ia tak sadar jika Yunho sudah menindih tubuhnya lagi. Entah kekuatan darimana, Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho, sehingga Yunho berada di bawahnya.

"Boo ! Apa yang .. anghh… ssshhh…"

Belum selesai Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia dibuat terkejut dengan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulut hangat Jaejoong.

"Uuhhhh... Boo ... lebih cepat."

Yunho memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dengan mulut yang di penuhi oleh juniornya, matanya terpejam seakan sedang menikmati hidangan pembuka yang amat lezat. jaejoong terus menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan frekuensi yang cepat, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

PLOP...

Yunho menarik wajah jaejoong, membuat juniornya terlepas dari mulut jaejoong

"Let me cum in your slutty hole baby …. And ride me now !"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan smirk-nya diam-diam. Ini saatnya ia balas mengerjai Yunho. Jaejoong berbaring di samping Yunho sambil menjilati ketiga jarinya. Mata sayunya mencoba menggoda Yunho.

"Ngghhhh..."

Jaejoong mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole sempit miliknya. Lalu mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya maju-mundur mencoba mempelebar holennya. Jaejoong terus menambahkan satu persatu jarinya hingga ketiga jarinya sudah berada di dalam holenya.

Yunho tersenyum miring saat calon tunangannya ini sangat slutty. Junior Yunho mulai berkedut dan mengeluarkan precumnya. Ia duduk di samping Jaejoong, tangan kanannya mulai mengocok juniornya sendiri. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas dada Jaejoong dan memainkan nipplenya

Jaejoong agak meringis menahan rasa perih di dalam holenya. "Yunhoo, jariku kurang besar. Aku ingin juniormu yang berada di dalam sini"

Jaejoong mendesah manja dan frustasi ketika merasa jari-jarinya kurang panjang hingga tak menyentuh sweet spotnya sama sekali. Jaejoong mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya lalu merebahkan Yunho ke tempat tidur. Dia duduk di kedua paha yunho lalu mencium bibir hati itu dengan ganas.

Jaejoong memegang junior Yunho lalu mengarahkan di depan holenya, pertama ia menggesek-gesekkanya sedikit lalu menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan membuat junior Yunho masuk perlahan. Yunho dapat merasakan dinding hole Jaejoong menggesek penisnya dengan perlahan.

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya sebentar menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan cepat membuat junior Yunho langsung masuk sepenuhnya dan langsung menumbuk sweet spot miliknya.

JLEBB

.

.

_Okee, bentar tarik napas duluu… hahhh gak nguatin banget NC-nya._

.

.

"AAHHHH.."

"AAAHHHHH"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang melandanya. Jaejoong merasa holenya sangat penuh dan junior Yunho sukses mengenai sweet spot-nya dengan telak Sementara Yunho memjamkan matanya saat juniornya terasa sangat hangat didalam hole Jaejoong. Ia merasa juniornya diremas dan disedot oleh hole sempit Jaejoong

Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan bantuan Yunho yang memegang pinggangnya. Hentakannya semakin keras dan terus menumbuk sweet spotnya keras. Jaejoong hanya bisa menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Yunho ketika dia sudah kehabisan tenaga

"Nnghhh... Yunhh... aku sudahh... tidak kuattthhhh…"

Jaejoong terngah-engah seperti orang yang habis lari marathon. Keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. Yunho dengan saying mengusap keringat di pelipis Jaejoong lalu mengecup pelipisnya. Yunho membalik tubuh jaejoong hingga dia menindih tubuh Jaejoong lagi. Yunho mengangkat kaki Jaejoong lalu menyampirkan ke bahunya. Yunho menggerakkan pinggangnya lebih cepat membuat juniornya keluar masuk hole jaejoong dengan cepat dan kasar.

"Ahhhh... Jaee...ahhh... holemu sangat nikkmmathh baby"

Yunho terus mendesah merasakan kenikmatan hole Jaejoong yang tak pernah habis walau sering dinikmatinya.

"Aahhhhkkk.. Yunhoo.. Fasssteerr"

Jaejoong merasa seperti melayang karena kenikmatan ini dia meremas rambut Yunho melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. Yunho semaki gencar membobol hole milik Jaejoong tak lupa juga dia mengocok junior Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras dengan brutal.

"Ahhh..yuuunnhhhh...ahhh keluarrr…" Jaejoong mengalami klimaksnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karna klimaks itu, tapi Yunho tak memberikan waktu untuknya istirahat.

"AAHH ! JOONGIE...NNNHHH…"

Yunho terus mengejar klimaksnya yang hampir tiba. Yunho mendesah dengan suara seksinya di telinga Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong merinding saat mendengarnya. Dengan dua kali hentakkan keras Yunho menyemburkan spermanya jauh kedalam Jaejoong..

"Ngghhh... Yunieehh…" Jaejoong melenguh nikmat merasakan cairan hangat menjalar ke dalam holenya.

"Kau sangat hot kali ini, Boo. Belajar dari mana eoh ?"

"Kau yang mengajarkannya, Bear."

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengecup bibir Yunho. Lalu Yunho menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polosnya dan tubuh penuh bercak merah milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Yunho, lalu memejamkan matanya. Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong, agar tubuhnya lebih merapat ke arahnya dan menumpukkan dagunya di kepala Jaejoong dan ikut terlelap bersama Jaejoong.

.

.

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya, saat mendengar tak ada lagi keributan di kamar hyungnya. Ia melepaskan headphonenya dan mendesah lega. Sungguh walaupun Changmin menyumpal telinganya dengan headphone ditambah dengan musik hard rock tetap saja desahan erotis kedua hyungnya tetap terdengar sampai kamarnya.

"Haahhh.. akhirnya selesai juga. Haishhh.. Aku jadi tidak konsen !" gerutu Changmin dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Sedetik kemudian, Changmin langsung melanjutkan game yang tadi di pause sebentar.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Okee, haaahhh akhirnya. Di chap ini aku ceritain waktu Jae ama Yun itu masih bareng dan belum tunangan. Ntar di chap depan, aku jelasin pas Yun ngelama Jae sama alesan Yun ninggalin Jae. Aku mau berterima kasih sama semua orang yang udah nyemangatin aku dan nyempetin waktu buat ngasi review.**

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks to : BooBear1013, aprilyarahmadani, rinatya12JOYerYJS, Reanelisabeth, Clein cassie, chantycassie, , ruixi1, Mami Fate Kamikaze, gothiclolita89, boobearchangkyu, ShinJiWoo920202, JeremmyKim, narayejea, ClouDyRyeoRez, Yunjae, 5351, Guest, alby, foreverOTP, **** .7, minjaeboo, JungKimCaca, Yanie, dims, MyBabyWonKyu, shim shia, Vic89, ****and my precious silent reader.**

**.**

**.**

**Last, review please …**


	6. Chapter 6a

**Cast : Kim Jaejo****o****ng (25)**

**Jung Yunho (27)**

**Shim Changmin (22)**

**Park Yoochun (26)**

**Kim Junsu (24)**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Sad**

**Rate : M hehe..**

**Disclaimer : Jaejo****o****ng is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

**Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal. Maaf kalo kadang update lama.**

**And the story is begin …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

.

.

.

_"__Haahhh.. akhirnya selesai juga. Haishhh.. Aku jadi tidak konsen !" gerutu Changmin dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Sedetik kemudian, Changmin langsung melanjutkan game yang tadi di pause sebentar. _

_._

_._

_._

**Before the Light (Chap 6)**

**.**

**.**

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat malaikatnya masih tertidur di pundaknya. Wajar sih, kekasihnya ini tidur terlalu malam karena menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk liburan. Yunho makin gemas saat Jaejoong mengguman tak jelas lalu mengerucutkan bibirnnya. Rasanya Yunho sudah tak sabar ingin mencicipi cherry lips milik Jaejoong dan membuat cherry lips itu mendesahkan namanya, pasti akan sangat sexy.

"Hei ! Sleeping beauty, wake up ! Kita hampir sampai sayang." Ucap Yunho dengan lembut sambil mengusap perlahan pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yunho. Yunho mendesah kesal, rupanya calon tunangannya ini agak susah saat dibangunkan.

Yunho tersenyum jahil saat sebuah ide melintas dipikirannya. Tak salah kan kalau ia mencium calon tunangannya ? Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, menutup kedua matanya saat bibir keduanya hanya berjarak dua senti. Namun,

Drttt… drrtt …

Ponsel disaku Yunho bergetar. Dengan rasa tidak rela Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong dan segera Yunho mengambil ponsel disaku celananya.

_From : Ahra_

_Oppa, kau dimana ? Aku merindukanmu. Bisakah kau membelikanku bulgogi, sepertinya aegya kita menginginkannya._

DEG !

Yunho gelagapan. Ini pesan dari Ahra, yeoja simpanannya. Dan, itu benar. Ahra sedang mengandung. Yunho sudah berkali-kali berhubungan badan dengan Ahra, dan tak diduga itu membuahkan hasil. Meski Yunho yakin kalau setiap kali ia berhubungan badan dengan Ahra, ia tak pernah lupa memakai pengaman.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, Yunho sudah lebih dulu bertunangan dengan Ahra. Entahlah, Yunho tak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Ia terlalu mencintai Jaejoong tapi tak mungkin dirinya meninggalkan Ahra yang sedang mengandung darah dagingnya.

Ia bertemu Ahra jauh lebih dulu dibanding dengan Jaejoong. Dan Yunho berniat menikahi Ahra kalau saja saat itu ia tak bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Ia jatuh dalam pesona Jaejoong tapi masih terikat dengan Ahra. Baik Ahra maupun Jaejoong, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Yunho mengkhianati mereka.

Yunho tahu, perbuatannya ini akan menyakiti mereka semua. Yoochun sudah berusaha menasihatinya.

_'__Ahra hamil. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah meninggalkan Jaejoong. Kau tak bisa terus bersamanya Yun. Karena ada seorang yeoja sedang mengandung darah dagingmu. Kau akan menyakiti keduanya jika kau seperti ini.'_

Tidak ! Yunho tidak bisa meninggalkan Jaejoong. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Jaejoong. Yunho terlalu mencintai Jaejoong. Dan FUCK ! Ia tak bisa meninggalkan Ahra begitu saja. Yunho tahu cepat atau lambat pasti Jaejoong akan mengetahui semua ini. Tapi sebisa mungkin Yunho akan berusaha menutupi hal ini.

"Dari siapa bear ?"

Yunho tersentak saat suara Jaejoong menyapa pendengarannya membawa dirinya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dengan gelagapan ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya kembali.

"Ani, Boo. Tadi hanya sekretarisku melaporkan keadaan kantor, hanya itu saja sayang."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Ia percaya bahwa Yunho sama sekali tak pernah membohonginya. Beruangnya ini selalu mengatakan apapun yang sedang dirasakannya pada Jaejoong. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayai Yunho.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, aku tau ini puendeeekkk banget. Silahkan marah sama aku. Di chap depan aja yah Jaejoong ninggalin Yunho nya. Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah ngasi review ke aku. Gak nyangka responnya baik semua, thanks.**

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks to : BooBear1013, aprilyarahmadani, rinatya12JOYerYJS, Reanelisabeth, Clein cassie, chantycassie, , ruixi1, Mami Fate Kamikaze, gothiclolita89, boobearchangkyu, ShinJiWoo920202, JeremmyKim, narayejea, ClouDyRyeoRez, Yunjae, 5351, alby, foreverOTP, ** ** .7, minjaeboo, JungKimCaca, Yanie, dims, MyBabyWonKyu, shim shia, Vic89, Guest, jongindo, Shim JaeCho, Yanie, DINDA red-devil24, and my precious silent reader.**

**.**

**.**

**Last, review please …. **


	7. Chapter 6b

**Cast : Kim Jaejo****o****ng (25)**

**Jung Yunho (27)**

**Shim Changmin (22)**

**Park Yoochun (26)**

**Kim Junsu (24)**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Sad**

**Rate : M hehe..**

**Disclaimer : Jaejo****o****ng is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

**Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal. Maaf kalo kadang update lama.**

**And the story is begin …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

.

.

.

_Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Ia percaya bahwa Yunho sama sekali tak pernah membohonginya. Beruangnya ini selalu mengatakan apapun yang sedang dirasakannya pada Jaejoong. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayai Yunho. _

.

.

**Before the Light (Chap 6b)**

.

.

"Aku, Jung Yunho berjanji akan selalu mencintai Kim Jaejoong sampai kapanpun. Kim Jaejoong, maukah kau menikah denganku? Menghabiskan sisa waktu hidupmu denganku  
>? Menemaniku sampai maut memisahkan kita."<p>

Jaejoong menganga, matanya melotot seperti mau terlepas dari tempatnya. Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang. Yunho melamarnya ? Ya Tuhan, Yunho benar-benar melamarnya. Gosh, lidah Jaejoong terasa kelu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae, aku ingin kau mendampingiku sampai aku mati nanti. Aku ingin kau berbagi kesedihan dan kebahagian denganku." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat. Seperti berusaha membuat Jaejoong kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Yunho merogoh saku jasnya dengan satu tangan, membiarkan tangan yang satunya lagi tetap menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Setelah Yunho merasa tangannya menyentuh benda berbentuk persegi kecil, ditariknya tangan itu. Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sungguh ini membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

"Jadi kau mau menerimaku ?"

Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berlian dari dalam kotak berwarna merah. Cincin itu sengaja ia desain sendiri, dengan ukiran nama pasangannya di bagian dalam cincin. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pertungangannya dengan Ahra. Yunho bahkan tak pernah memakai cincin pertunangannya dengan yeoja itu.

Jaejoong masih diam. Dirinya cukup terkejut dengan kelakuan Yunho yang seperti ini.

"Jangan membuatku takut Jae. Katakan sesuatu please ?"

Jaejoong gelagapan. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menatap Yunho yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya sambil menyodorkam cincin berlian di hadapannya.

"Wow ! Kau mau aku mengatakan apa ?"

"Ya atau tidak."

Jaejoong mengalihkan padangan ke samping kanan Yunho. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata,

"Tidak." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho menahan napasnya. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Yoochun. Ia memang tidak pantas memiliki Jaejoong sementara dirinya terikat dengan Ahra.

"Oh my ! Yunho ! Aku hanya bercanda, mukamu sangat jelek," Jaejoong terkikik geli.

"Mwo ? Yah ! Kau mengerjaiku ? Kau hampir membuatku mati !"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada Yunho. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho yang sepertinya masih terlihat marah.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu bear, kau berniat melamarku atau tidak ?"

Yunho menghela napas. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika hanya dengan pelukan di leher dan suara lembut Jaejoong. Sungguh demi apapun, Yunho tak bisa hidup tanpa pria cantik ini disampingnya.

"Jadi jawabanya ?"

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Ani ! Aku mau kau mengatakannya."

"Aku mau menikah denganmu sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Yunho tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir cherry Jaejoong. Tak ada acara melumat atau menjilat. Bibir keduanya hanya menempel, seolah Yunho sedang memberitahu Jaejoong kalau dirinya benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong.

.

.

RinFe Shaw

Before the Light

.

.

**End Flashback **

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan melewati koridor kantornya. Ia sudah lelah beristirahat di rumah. Changmin juga sudah terlalu banyak membantu Kim's Corp. Perusahaannya berhutang banyak pada pemuda itu. Jaejoong memutuskan hari ini juga ia kembali bekerja, menduduki kursi direktur utama seperti setahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Direktur Utama', menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar, lalu membuka pintu ruangan itu. Jaejoong memandang sekeliling, tak ada yang berubah kecuali suasana hatinya. Jaejoong tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya, ia terlalu bingung.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi kerjanya dan baru menyadari kalau foto dirinya dan Yunho masih berada di meja itu dan tertata rapi di pigura. Changmin membiarkan foto itu tetap disini ? Jaejoong mendengus, ia mengambil foto itu dan membuangnya di tong sampah. Sejenak ia memandang sebentar, hampir saja ia berubah pikiran untuk tidak membuangnya. Namun, suara ketukan pintu membuatnya kembaki sadar.

"Ne, masuklah."

Sekretarisnya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Masih tetap orang yang dulu, rupanya Changmin memang tak ingin mengubah apapun disini, kecuali dalam masalah keuangan.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini ?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan padangan dari kertas yang ada di mejanya.

"Hanya ada meeting nanti jam 2 siang dan … ya hanya itu."

"Hanya itu saja ? Kalau begitu aku akan pulang setelah meeting. Katakan pada Seunghyun kalau nanti malam aku mengundangnya untuk makan malam."

"Ne, sajangnim."

Setelah memberi hormat sekretarisnya segera pergi keluar ruangan. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya, ia kembali meneliti dokumen-dokumen itu dan menandatanganinya. Berjam-jam sudah Jaejoong duduk disitu. Tak terasa sudah jam 12 siang. Jaejoong mulai merasa perutnya lapar. Ia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan turun ke basement. Ia sudah bosan dengan makanan di kantin kantornya. Mungkin ia akan mengganti dengan menu baru minggu depan.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit perjalanan Jaejoong sampai di restoran kesukaannya. Tak ada yang spesial dari restoran itu. Menunya biasa, pelayanannya standar tidak terlalu buruk mungkin suasananya yang membuat Jaejoong betah berlama-lama disana. Tidak terlalu ramai membuat restoran itu menjadi tenang dan nyaman.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam restoran dan duduk di tempat favoritnya, dekat jendela. Setelah memesan makanan, Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku sambil menunggu pesanannya.

"Jae ?"

Jaejoong terperanjat kaget. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba datang dari belakang. Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang. Jung Yunho. Jantung Jaejoong mulai berdetak tak karuan. Sungguh pertemuan yang mengejutkan. Jaejoong segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oh, anyeong Yunho-shi."

Sengaja. Dengan sengaja Jaejoong menambahkan embel-embel di belakang nama Yunho. Dan membuat pemuda bermata musang itu merasa tidak nyaman. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang canggung.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini."

Yunho mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil karena Jaejoong hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya,

"Boleh aku duduk disini ?"

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir sebentar. Matanya menatap tajam Yunho, membuat pemuda itu salah tingkah.

"Kalau tidak boleh pun tak apa. Aku bisa duduk di temp…"

"Baiklah."

Yunho tersenyum sumringah. Ia cukup senang dengan hal ini. Jaejoong memperbolehkan dirinya duduk di depan namja cantik itu, adalah sebuah keajaiban. Mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan dulu. Cukup ! Berhenti berpikir yang dulu-dulu Jung ! Sekarang inilah kesempatanmu merebut hati Jaejoong untuk kembali padamu dan menebus semua salahmu.

"Kau sendirian ?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Yunho terdiam. Dilihat dari jawaban yang dikatakan Jaejoong, ia cukup paham kalau pemuda cantik ini tak ingin berbicara dengannya. Tapi ia tak akan menyerah.

"Kau mau makan malam denganku ?" Tanya Yunho ragu.

"Apa ?!"

"Aku dan kau…. Makan malam bersama….. Nanti malam….. Kau bisa ?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Seunghyun nanti malam."

DEG

Dada Yunho terasa nyeri. Ini terasa sangat menyakitkan. Ia sudah susah payah merendahkan diri di depan Jaejoong dan ini balasannya ? Yunho mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela, mencoba menetralkan emosinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum diam-diam. Ia puas melihat Yunho yang seperti ini. Ia berkata jujur kan ? Ia dan Seunghyun memang nanti akan makan malam bersama. Dengan Changmin dan Siwon tentunya.

"Apa kau dan Seunghyun berpacaran ?"

"Bumi itu berputar Yunho-shi."

Yunho menunduk. Seperti inikah perasaan Jaejoong saat ia membuangnya dulu. Rasanya sangat sakit. Mungkin ini karma bagi dirinya. Yunho menghela nafasnya, ia tak boleh menyerah begitu saja.

"Apa memang tak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku ?"

"Maaf Yunho. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Update ! Akhirnya update juga, setelah capek-capek ujian trus study tour, akhirnya punya waktu buat nge-update juga. Makasih buat semua reader yang uda me-review, me-follow atau me-favorite kan cerita ku. Makasih, respon kalian baik semua. Thanks *bow. Dan selamat natal bagi yang merayakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks to : BooBear1013, aprilyarahmadani, rinatya12JOYerYJS, Reanelisabeth, Clein cassie, chantycassie, , ruixi1, Mami Fate Kamikaze, gothiclolita89, boobearchangkyu, ShinJiWoo920202, JeremmyKim, narayejea, ClouDyRyeoRez, Yunjae, 5351, alby, foreverOTP, ** ** .7, minjaeboo, JungKimCaca, Yanie, dims, MyBabyWonKyu, shim shia, Vic89, jongindo, Shim JaeCho, Yanie, DINDA red-devil24, yeojakim2, zehera iona, Keyla6384,** **Dennis Park, babyblue137,** **BibiGembalaSapi, otomeharu22,** **azahra88, nimahnurun, Guest, and my precious silent reader.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Cast : Kim Jaejo****o****ng (25)**

**Jung Yunho (27)**

**Shim Changmin (22)**

**Park Yoochun (26)**

**Kim Junsu (24)**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Sad**

**Rate : M hehe..**

**Disclaimer : Jaejo****o****ng is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

**Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal. Maaf kalo kadang update lama.**

**And the story is begin …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

.

.

.

"_Apa memang tak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku ?"_

"_Maaf Yunho. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini." _

.

.

**Before the Light (Chap 7)**

.

.

"Jae, kau tak apa ?"

Seung Hyun menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Jaejoong. Dirinya cukup khawatir dengan Jaejoong. Setelah pertemuan Jaejoong dan Yunho tadi siang, namja cantik ini menjadi tak bersemangat. Ya, Seung Hyun tahu dengan kejadian tadi siang. Ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Jaejoong di restoran itu, tadinya ia ingin menyapa Jaejoong tapi Yunho muncul terlebih dahulu. Sehingga dirinya memutuskan untuk diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan antar keduanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Tangan Seung Hyun sangat nyaman saat menempel di dahinya. Seperti telapak tangan Siwon. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Seung Hyun dengan lembut. Ia cukup beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Seung Hyun yang perhatian.

"Aku tak apa Seung Hyunie. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku. Bisa tolong angkat piring ini ke meja ?"

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan, beri tahu saja aku. Okey ?"

"Iya, kau ini cerewet sekali."

Jaejoong mendorong bahu Seung Hyun hingga keluar dari dapur. Sudah cukup dengan Changmin yang mengganggu dengan alasan membantu dirinya di dapur. Ia tak mau menambah pengganggu di dapurnya satu lagi.

"Tapi aku tampan kan ?" Seung Hyun menaik turunkan alisnya sehingga terlihat seperti ajhussi mesum di bar.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas. Temannya satu ini memang tak pernah berubah. Narsis tak tahu tempat. Tapi Jaejoong akui saat pertama bertemu dengan Seung Hyun dulu ia pernah kagum pada pemuda tampan ini beberapa bulan.

"Kau tampaaaannn sekali, sayang."

Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda Seung Hyun. Lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher namja tampan itu setelah menyingkirkan piring yang berada di tangan kiri pemuda tampan ini. Jika saja Jaejoong sedang tidak patah hati karena Yunho kembali, mungkin dengan mudahnya dirinya akan jatuh cinta pada Seung Hyun.

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Seung Hyun.

"Kau tampan seperti pantat panci ku."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul perlahan bahu Seung Hyun. Jaejoong mengeluarkan senyuman jahilnya saat melihat wajah manyun Seung Hyun. Pemuda itu terlihat cukup kesal dengan perkataannya.

"Yahh ! Kau jahat sekali denganku."

Seung Hyun mencebilkan bibirnya maju kedepan. Mencoba terlihat imut, tapi usahanya gagal seratus persen. Ia berusaha membuat Jaejoong gemas padanya malah sekarang ia membuat Jaejoong iritasi padanya.

"Eww ! Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu yang seperti itu. Kau membuat Jiji muntah. Pergilah, temani Siwon hyung. Okey ?"

Saat Seung Hyun akan melangkahkan kakinya. Suara merdu muncul lagi dari belakang bahunya.

"Jangan lupa membawa piringnya, Tuan Tampan."

Entah suara merdu Jaejoong terdengar menyebalkan dan lagi pujian tampan di belakang kalimat namja cantik itu tak membuatnya merasa tampan. Ck ! Ia harus meminta jurus dari Siwon untuk menaklukan hati namja cantik itu.

.

.

RinFe Shaw

Before the Light

.

.

Drtt … drttt

Ponsel Changmin bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Jaejoong yang berada disebelah ponsel Changmin, mengintip sedikit pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponsel adiknya itu. Nomor asing. Jaejoong tak kenal dengan nomor itu. Saat hendak mengambil ponsel Changmin. Jaejoong merasa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh ponsel orang lain tanpa seijin pemiliknya, hyungie."

Changmin. Ia memang tak suka dengan orang yang seenaknya menyentuh ponselnya. Jaejoong mendengus pelan.

"Aku kan hanya ingin melihat. Lagi pula itu nomor asing Min."

"Ow ! Aku tak perduli itu nomor asing atau bukan, aku tetap tak suka."

"Baiklah dua porsi steak dan semangkuk ice cream vanilla dengan topping selai blueberry ?"

"Kumaafkan. Hyung yang terbaik." Ujar Changmin sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Sekarang bisa lepaskan pelukanmu ? Itu mengganggu. Dan tolong bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam oke ?"

Cup

Changmin mengecup sayang dahi hyungnya. Sungguh demi apapun, Changmin sangat menyayangi hyung nya ini, dan tak akan membiarkan siapapun merenggut kebahagian hyungnya. Changmin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia tak begitu perduli dengan pesan yang masuk. Lagipula Jaejoong bilang itu dari nomor asing.

Setelah hampir dua jam, dua orang manusia itu bergelut di dalam dapur. Akhirnya makanan lezat pun memenuhi meja makan. Sangat penuh hingga membuat tiga orang yang menatapnya bingung harus mulai makan darimana. Masakan Jaejoong tak ada tandingannya, semua terlihat lezat.

Drttt… drttt

Ponsel Changmin bergetar untuk kedua kalinya. Oke, untuk kali ini ia cukup terganggu dengan itu. Siapa sih orang asing yang mengganggunya malam-malam begini ? Dengan malas Changmin mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku. Dua pesan masuk dari nomor asing yang sama. Pemuda jangkung itu segera membuka pesan pertama.

_From : 010xxxxxxxxxx_

_Annyeong, ini aku Jung Yunho. Kau boleh marah, tapi tolong bantu aku. Tolong temui aku besok di Balero Café, aku menunggu jam tiga sore. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu._

Dahi Changmin berkerut. Darimana si Jung itu mendapat nomor ponselnya. Changmin tahu ini pasti tentang Jaejoong. Seung Hyun tadi memberitahukannya tentang pertemuan mereka di restoran tadi siang. Changmin membaca pesan kedua.

_From : 010xxxxxxxxxx_

_Changmin-ah, kumohon. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Temui aku besok di Balero Café pukul tiga sore. Kau boleh mengacuhkanku setelah itu, tapi kumohon temui aku. _

Haruskah Changmin pergi ?

.

.

RinFe Shaw

Before the Light

.

.

Yunho duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya. Bukan karena ia bisulan atau kursi yang didudukinya kurang nyaman. Tapi tatapan tajam mata bulat Changmin seolah-olah akan menelannya bahkan jika ia menatapnya barang sedetik saja.

"Jadi Tuan Yunho Yang Terhormat bisakah kau mengatakan tujuanmu ingin bertemu denganku ? Kau tidak mungkin ingin bertemu denganku hanya untuk diam seperti ini kan ?"

Yunho menggerakan matanya dengan gelisah. Ia bingung akan memulai darimana. Oh Tuhan ! Rasanya lebih gugup dibanding dengan wawancara kerja. Terlalu banyak yang harus dikatakan.

"Bisakah kau mulai ? Aku ada janji setelah ini. Terserah katakan apapun !"

Changmin mulai kesal dengan pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Yunho berubah menjadi lembek jika sudah menyangkut Jaejoong. Changmin sedari-tadi terus menahan dirinya agar tidak kehilangan control. Ia bisa kapan saja melayangkan tinjunya kewajah pemuda dihadapannya ini. Emosinya semakin memuncak saat pemuda ini tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Apa Jaejoong dan Seung Hyun menjalin hubungan ?"

Akhirnya ! Jung Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Harus Changmin akui pantatnya pegal karena terlalu lama duduk. Changmin menghela nafas, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi mereka cukup dekat. Entahlah mereka sering pergi berdua dan kemarin mereka tidur dalam satu kamar."

Changmin hampir tergelak karena melihat ekspresi Yunho saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Tentu saja Changmin tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Jaejoong tidur bersamanya kemarin malam, tapi memang ada Seung Hyun di kamar itu. Seung Hyun tidur dengan Siwon hyung di kasur sebelahnya. Changmin tak berbohongkan ? Jaejoong memang tidur bersama dengan Seung Hyun tapi dilain kasur.

Yunho merasa dunianya runtuh seketika. Jaejoong sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Seung Hyun dan mereka tidur bersama. Bukankan itu terdengar seperti sepasang suami istri ? Atau memang seperti itu ?

"Memang apa urusanmu ? Bukankah kau sudah punya keluarga sendiri Yunho-shi ?"

Yunho terpaku di tempat duduknya. Tak menyangka Changmin akan mengungkit hal itu lagi.

"Keluarga ? Siapa yang kau bicarakan ?"

"Anakmu akan menganggapmu sebagai ayah yang durhaka jika kau berbicara seperti itu Yunho-shi. Dan bagaimana dengan istrimu ?"

"Dia bukan anak dan istriku. Aku hanya punya satu tunangan yaitu Jaejoong."

Changmin mengepalkan jarinya di bawah meja. Sudah cukup selama ini ia menahan emosi. Ia tak habis pikir dengan manusia di depannya ini. Ia masih menganggap Jaejoong sebagai tunangannya setelah semua ini ? Pria ini benar-benar !

"Jaejoong hyung tak akan pernah terima jika kau masih menyebutnya sebagai tunangannya setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Lagipula ia berencana menikahi Seung Hyun jika saja kau tak datang kembali."

DEG

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia muak dengan manusia seperti Yunho. Tangannya gatak ingin menonjok Yunho hingga giginya lepas. Changmin sudah berlatih berjam-jam untuk mengendalikan emosinya semalam sebelum bertemu Yunho dan akhirnya ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Changmin benar-benar muak. Ia akan berjanji, dirinya tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong disakiti oleh Yunho lagi.

Yunho tersentak kaget. Ia baru menyadari kalau Changmin sudah tak dihadapannya lagi. Matanya dengan buru-buru menyapu seluruh ruangan mencari kemada pemuda jangkung itu pergi. Ia tak mengundang Changmin untuk bertengkar, tapi ia meminta bantuan. Yunho segera bangun dari duduknya dan mengejar Changmin.

"Tunggu dulu Changmin-ah."

Yunho menarik bahu Changmin dan membuat pemuda itu berhadapan dengannya. Changmin yang sudah kalut, karena emosi langsung saja meninju wajah Yunho sekuat yang ia bisa. Setelah puas melihat Yunho terjungkal ke belakang dan mendapat memar di pipinya, Changmin segera pergi dari sana. Namun sebelum ia meraih handle pintu restoran, ia berkata

"Jangan pernah ganggu Jae hyung lagi, atau aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu."

Kejadian itu membuat seluruh pengunjung di café menjadi tercengang, tak terkecuali seorang pemuda yang duduk di pojokan café. Pemuda itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya. Rencananya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang sudah dikiranya.

.

.

RinFe Shaw

Before the Light

.

.

.

"Dari mana ?"

Tidak lagi !. Changmin membatin dalam hati, ia tak mungkin tertangkap basah untuk kedua kalinya pergi tanpa ijin oleh Jaejoong kan. Namun suara dingin yang muncul dari belakangnya membuat hal itu hanya angan-angannya saja. Changmin membalikkan badannya, ia melihat Jaejoong berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Jangan coba berbohong padaku."

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh ia bosan berkata bohong pada hyungnya. Sedari dulu ia selalu menutup mulutnya tentang masalah ini. Entah Changmin tak tahu sampai mana ia tahan menyembunyikan hal ini pada Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak terlihat menyeramkan hyung."

Jaejoong menggeram. Ia kesal dengan Changmin. Sedari dulu ia tahu Changmin menyembunyikan satu hal besar darinya. Ia tak tahu apa itu, tapi itu pasti berhubungan dengan dirinya dan Yunho. Yunho lagi ?! Tidak bosankah namja bermata musang itu mengusik kehidupannya.

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan Tuan Shim. Katakan saja darimana kau ?"

Siwon yang baru kembali dari dapur, memandang aneh kedua manusia yang terlihat sedang mengobarkan bendera perang dingin di ruang keluarga. Ditangan kanannya ia menggenggam setoples cookies yang baru saja selesai dibuat Jaejoong. Ia berani bertaruh Changmin pasti akan iri jika ia tahu kalau Jaejoong sengaja membuatkan cookies untuknya. Tapi dugaannya meleset, Changmin hanya memandang sekilas dirinya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jaejoong lagi. Siwon paham, sepertinya masalah ini lumayan rumit. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi sambil mengunyah cookies dan mendengarkan percakapan kedua manusia itu.

"Aku habis menemui Yunho. Ia memintaku untuk menemuinya, dan meminta bantuan." Changmin berkata jujur.

Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya, ia pusing. Dirinya sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah Yunho dulu. Sudah cukup dengan masalah kerjaannya yang menumpuk. Ia tak mau mendadak gila karena Yunho.

"Kembalilah kekamarmu Min-ah." Kata Jaejoong seraya meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan menuju kamarnya. Siwon hanya memandang sendu punggung adik kesayangannya. Changmin kembali kekamar, Seung Hyun sedang pergi dan Jaejoong yang frustasi dikamarnya. Siwon merasa rumah ini mengejeknya karena hanya ia sendiri yang duduk di ruang keluarga.

Siwon menghela nafas keras. Mengacak rambutnya dan menghentakan kakinya kesal, kekanakan sekali. Ia menggeram lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar Jaejoong.

Tok tok …

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam Siwon langsung masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong. Ia melihat Jaejoong meringkuk di kasur membelakanginya. Siwon menghela nafas, ia merebahkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau tak apa Joongie ?"

"Hmm."

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya menarik Jaejoong agar berbalik menghadapnya. Jaejoong hanya menurut, ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada Siwon. Nyaman sekali. Dulu Yunho selalu melakukan hal ini saat mereka akan tidur. Jadi Jaejoong akan tertidur dalam pelukan Yunho sampai pagi dan bangun dengan aroma tubuh Yunho yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Yunho juga menghubungiku. Ia meminta bertemu denganku, tapi karena aku tak bisa akhirnya kami mengobrol lewat telepon."

Hening.

"Ia berkata kalau ia masih mencintaimu."

Hening.

"Dan berharap kau mau memaafkannya lalu kembali menjalin hubungan denganmu."

"Aku tak mencintainya lagi." Kata Jaejoong dengan ketus.

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, suara Jaejoong tidak terdengar seperti apa yang dikatakannya. Siwon menumpukan dagunya di kepala Jaejoong.

"Lagipula aku tak suka dengan orang sudah mempunyai istri dan anak." Sambung Jaejoong.

Siwon hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Jaejoong hanya tak mengerti kejadian yang sebenarnya. Kalau ia mengerti mungkin tak akan seperti ini akhirnya. Siwon tahu yang sebenarnya, tapi ia menyembunyikannya. Ia hanya ingin Yunho yang menjelaskan pada Jaejoong secara langsung. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya butuh waktu untuk bertemu. Keduanya harus menurunkan ego dan emosinya masing-masing terlebih dahulu.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Berbaikanlah dengan Changmin, okey sayang ?"

"Hmm."

Siwon menarik selimut menutupi Jaejoong hingga leher, lalu keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Ia harus secepatnya bertemu dengan Yunho.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Uhuyyy ! Chap 7 keluarrrr ! Mian gak ada Yunjae momentnya. Di chap depan kali ya aku banyakin Yunjae momentnya. Masih pendek ya ? Mian yaa aku buatnya pendek-pendek banget *bow. **

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks to : BooBear1013, aprilyarahmadani, rinatya12JOYerYJS, Reanelisabeth, Clein cassie, chantycassie, , ruixi1, Mami Fate Kamikaze, gothiclolita89, boobearchangkyu, ShinJiWoo920202, JeremmyKim, narayejea, ClouDyRyeoRez, Yunjae, 5351, alby, foreverOTP, ** ** .7, minjaeboo, JungKimCaca, Yanie, dims, MyBabyWonKyu, shim shia, Vic89, jongindo, Shim JaeCho, Yanie, DINDA red-devil24, yeojakim2, zehera iona, Keyla6384,** **Dennis Park, babyblue137,** **BibiGembalaSapi, otomeharu22,** **azahra88, nimahnurun, Guest, and my precious silent reader.**

**.**

**.**

**Last, review please …**


End file.
